


Stars

by astrossini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Timeskip, Short One Shot, Soft Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrossini/pseuds/astrossini
Summary: ❝stay soft. it looks beautiful on you.❞
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Stars

Putting the one last clothing inside the cabinet, you plopped down on the bed and let out a sigh in relief because you were finally done unpacking the remaining clothes in the suitcase. 

Atsumu bought the house you two were in so you can move in with him, you were really surprised when he dropped the news about it and you didn’t hesitate to agree with him. The two of you arrived here yesterday and decorate the living room as well as your shared bedroom, Atsumu went out and bought some necessary things for the house. Both of you agreed to continue your remaining chores tomorrow (which is today) and now, you were folding the clothes and putting it on the cabinet while Atsumu preparing the dinner for the both of you. 

At first, you were the one preparing the food whenever Atsumu paying a visit in your apartment and he was a lazy ass so you have no choice. Eventually, you taught him the basics of cooking and he adapt it very well. There’s one time when his twin, Osamu suddenly called you when you’re busy doing your project and giving his gratitude for changing his twin brother for the better because he’s not the only who can cook in the household. Playfully shaking your head as you reminisce those good memories, you close the cabinet and let out a yelp when lithe arms snaking around your waist. 

“What’s so funny, babe?” Atsumu said in a hush voice as he place soft kisses on your neck down to your shoulder. 

“Nothing, I just remember something funny.” You reassured, turning around your body so you could face him. He wore a plain grey hoodie and black sweatpants today. “So manly...” You gushed, admiring his features today and he let out a sexy chuckle and shaking his head playfully. 

“I went up ta check on ya and the dinner will be ready in a few minutes. So, ya better hurry up.” He reminds, pecking your lips and leave the room. You decide to have a quick shower because you feel sweaty for the activites you did earlier, grabbing some clothes to wear then you head straight to the shower. 

Coming down the stairs, the smell of the delicious food waft in the air and you admit that Atsumu is a great cook but not as great as Osamu, though. Don’t tell him that or else he will throw a fit. 

But you want to do something before having a dinner, you peek through the kitchen and saw Atsumu putting the dishes on the kitchen table. 

“Hey, ‘Tsumu. I’m going out to the garden, first. I want to check something.” You said, you didn’t wait for his response as you head straight out the house giddily. Atsumu smirks and shaking his head then he remove his apron, putting it somewhere and he follow you. He suddenly halt as he saw your figure through the window in front of him, you are looking up at the night sky. 

You are really enthralled at the sight, you never saw these stars so bright in your whole life. Atsumu really made a great choice choosing the place with less pollution. Lifting your index finger and you begin to connect the stars. 

“So beautiful...” You muttered. 

Unbeknownst to you, Atsumu was watching you through the window with a soft smile plastered on his face and admiring your figure busy tracing the bright twinkling stars above you. He remember you’re a fan of astronomy, always informing him some facts about it. 

Atsumu doesn’t want to admit it, atleast not in front of your face because he knows that you’re going to tease him nonstop, he’s truly in love with you. A simp. He finally found someone who can put up with his stupid antics and horrible attitude, he finally found someone who he can spend the rest of his life. He’s not planning to let you go.

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot was based on my dream i had with tsumu and i’m soooo in love <3333


End file.
